1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including a liquid ejection head having an ejection surface for ejecting liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer configured such that a pump discharges ink from a tank in advance of transport of the apparatus.